


Wildflower

by honeymandos



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Sex Pollen, Smut, Sub!Din, Switch!Din, dub-con, oral (m receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymandos/pseuds/honeymandos
Summary: You and Din are walking in a forest before coming on a meadow full of strange flowers. Turns out there’s a special kind of pollen in them.
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Din Djarin x you - Relationship, The Mandalorian x reader, The Mandalorian x you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 257





	Wildflower

Din hums and continues his trek through the Green forest, you by his side. He never took the kid on bounties, instead leaving him locked up and safe in the shop (or with Peli). It was far too dangerous to have him out and in the way of danger. You, on the other hand, were quite helpful. 

He had taken you on board his ship a few months ago, when he had stopped on Tatooine to drop the child off with Peli for a couple days. You were there in the landing dock instead of the older woman, hunched over an old engine part with a wrench in your hand. You were beautiful, despite the smear of black grease across your upper cheek and the sweat dripping down the curved slope of your nose. 

He wasn’t used to the amount of questions you asked as he sat on a crate nearby, the child fidgeting in his lap while he waited for Peli to come back from a supply haul. He hadn’t come here to talk to you— at first, he was rather annoyed with your array of questions and your talkative nature. As he began to relax, realizing he was in to hurry, he found himself enjoying your company, even laughing along with your jokes as you made them. 

The sun was hung low in the sky when Peli finally came back, her eyes darting suspiciously between you and the Mandalorian. 

“How long have you been here?” She asks Din with a quirked brow. He just shrugs, looking up to the sky and trying to measure. Ultimately, though, he fails, turning back to her wordlessly in defeat. 

She scoops the child from Din’s arms and hustles him back to the ship, insisting that he go get that bounty and hurry up about it. He had no doubt that she was just eager to spend time with the child. 

Instead of Peli, though, the child spend most of his visit with you. You were absolutely taken with the little creature, playing with him for hours and giggling at the trouble he caused with the repair droids. He was a mischievous little bean, running circles around you and Peli and digging into piles of spare parts. He was a handful, yes, but awfully endearing. 

You were almost disappointed when the Mandalorian came back, stalking up to you quietly while the little child slept soundly in your lap. You were sitting on the ground before him, not uttering a word as he crouched beside you.

“Are you looking for a job?” 

He couldn’t recall his exact reasoning for letting you onto the ship. A mix between some primal instinct to protect the pretty girl and the gentle way you handled his child. He knew you would be useful for your repair skills, too— although he knew enough to get by, he could always use the help. 

He let you have the bunk embedded into the wall of the hull, his quarters located just behind the cockpit. Sometimes on nights you forgot to close up the bunk, he could hear your soft little snores, the sound bringing an involuntary smile to his face. 

You fit in well with him and the baby, way better than he would’ve thought anybody could. He found himself seeking conversation with you, seeking the companionship you provided. And very very soon, he found himself seeking more. 

He never found himself to be the romantic type, no, but with you… something was different. As if it were written in the stars themselves, two halves of a whole. 

Something about your presence, the warmth of your touch upon his wounds, felt right, so indescribably right, like pieces of a puzzle coming together. He found himself daydreaming about you, about the way you smile and the way your airy laugh carries throughout the entire ship. 

Of course, past the innocent daydreams came his darker fantasies, as well. Long after you’d fallen asleep, locked in his own bunk, he imaged you, the way you’d taste and the way you’d write beneath him. His favorite image to conjure up was the one of you on your knees below him, your mouth wrapped around his cock. He would give anything to see you there, smiling smugly between his legs before choking on the length of him. 

The only thing concealing his moans was the way he bit down on his lip, his hand wrapped around his thick cock as he stroked himself to the idea of you. 

He felt guilty, sometimes, after he had cum all over his hand and he was coming down from his hazy high. Why couldn’t he just see you in a pure way, the way you carried yourself? You never did anything overtly dirty, nothing that should get him going. But you drove him mad nonetheless, blissfully unaware of his uncontrollable attraction to you. 

Turns out you were a great shot, too. He hadn’t learned of your fighting skills until a bounty had turned violent, turning his gun to Din. Before Din could even draw his gun, the bounty was shot down. When he turned, you were there, a breathless look on your face and a smoking blaster in your hand. He was impressed, to say the least, making a mental note to take you on hunts more often. 

On the other hand, he couldn’t deny how hot it was to see you standing there with a gun in your hands. He jerked himself absolutely raw that night, the image of you with that confident look in your eye sending him right over the edge. 

You were on a lush planet, hence the forests. He wasn’t used to planets like this, nor did he like them very much. There was too much danger in the alien plants that was undiscovered, too much that was unknown. He knew you were curious by nature, so he instructed you specifically to not touch anything. He’d read up on some of the flora here, and none of it looked dangerous, but he would rather just be safe. The last thing he wanted was for you to get sick or to have some killer plant hurt you. 

“Din?” You ask, swinging your arms as you walk idly beside him. He grunts and turns his helmet to look at you, cocking it slightly. You take it as a response, continuing with your train of thought. “How long is this one gonna take?” 

He hums and looks forward, the forest beginning to thin out and meld into a verdant meadow. It was teeming with wildflowers of every kind, some Din recognized and some he didn’t. 

“Not sure. The town is only about 20 minutes from here,” he remarks, his hands planted on his hips when he turns back to you. “How come?” 

“I’m just tired is all,” you explain, reaching up to rub the back of your neck. Din sighs and looks up to the sky, spotting a couple logs in the meadow. 

“Let’s rest for a little bit. We’ve got time.” 

You look to him in surprise as he ambles over to the logs, plopping down on one and gesturing for you to sit on the other. You do so without complaint, sighing at the relief of not having pressure on your soles anymore. 

It’s only then when you finally look around at the wildflowers surrounding you, a small smile gracing your lips. 

“Can I pick some to bring back to the Crest?” You ask sweetly, leaning forward a little and wiggling your eyebrows at Din. He sighs and shakes his head, inspecting the flowers he can see nearby. 

“No. I don’t know what kind they are.” 

You scoff and roll your eyes, a little frown setting on your lips. 

“You don’t have to know what they are. What are they gonna do, bite me?” 

Din lets out his signature sigh of exasperation, looking once more to the flowers. They did seem harmless, which was a good thing. 

“I… I don’t know,” he protests, his voice a little unsure. You give him a pleading look, batting your eyes at him in an exaggerated motion. 

“Pleaseeee?” You implore, watching as Din shifts a little. 

“Fine,” he finally caves begrudgingly, smiling slightly at your squeal of delight and the way you rush off to collect them. 

He watches you in the sunlight as you gather a small assortment of flowers in your arms, his smile unwavering. Those were the moments where he wanted everything with you, the moments where you looked like an angel beneath the sky. You bounded up and patted his neck, signaling that you were ready to go. Before you left, though, you tucked a bright red flower into the space between his chestplate and his tunic, right beneath his nose. He didn’t protest, only smiling at the sweet gesture and resuming your walk.

The aroma of the flowers was strong, stronger than anything Din had ever come across before. It was strangely pleasant, though, the honeyed scent of it below his helmet. He almost felt himself craving more of it, eager to get to the room he’d booked in advance at the Inn so he could smell it without the barrier of his helmet.   
He didn’t realize the tingly feeling that had overcome him until you arrived at the room, unpacking your things and preparing for the night. 

“Where should I set these?” You asked, pointing to the rest of the flowers you’d carried here. He noticed you didn’t have any more of the red ones there as you move across the room, setting it atop the small fireplace. 

“That works,” he says gruffly, watching as you glide over to the door of your room, flashing him a smile over your shoulder. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” he says simply, waiting for you to close the door before he’s practically ripping his helmet off, burying his nose in the soft petals of the flower and inhaling deeply.   
The scent almost reminded him of you, of the way your shampoo smelled when he stood just a little bit too close to you. A wave of calm overtook him, his muscles relaxing with each inhale of the pollen upon the flower. 

He put it down on the nightstand when he’d had enough, his body practically buzzing with a calm tingle. He shudders and strips himself of the armor, his skin growing tacky with sweat beneath all the layers. 

It starts as a subtle warmth in his abdomen, lapping across his body in waves. It’s not uncomfortable, not at first. He almost feels peaceful as he lays there, listening to your soft noises of sleep in the other room. 

Slowly, though, the heat turns into a burn, scorching his body despite his lack of layers. He knows you’ve woken up when he hears your groan, regretting not muffling his sounds of anguish. 

“Din? Are you okay?” You murmur sleepily, leaning against the wooden door and listening to him pant and groan. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was getting off, the sounds almost pleasurable. 

He couldn’t describe how he was feeling, hot flashes of pain mixed with ever growing pleasure. He knew his dick was hard beneath his underwear, feeling it pulse with every wave rolling over his body. 

“I-I… I don’t know,” he admits, writing around on the sheets. He brings his hand down to his cock mindlessly, his brain clouded and devoid of any rational thoughts. 

“Are you sick?” You ask, your voice dripping in concern.   
“Do you need me to come in?”

“No,” he warns, his voice practically a growl as he begins palming himself, emitting a high pitched moan at the subtle touch. 

“Are you…” you ask, slightly startled. Was he seriously just sitting in the other room, touching himself? He sounded like he was in pain, yes, but you swear you can hear him moaning, too. Maybe he was just a sadist. 

“M-Mesh’la,” he stutters out, groaning at the lack of relief his hand his bringing. He feels empty, his mind slowly emptying of anything but the need to cum. He needs something in him, on him, anything. He just needs to cum, the desperation building up as he lets out another whiny moan. 

Oh, he was definitely in there getting off. What was up with him? You had heard him jacking off in the cockpit before, yes, but it was never like this. He was never so overt about it, making no move to hide from you. 

“Din, is your helmet on?” You ask quietly. He shudders and opens his mouth, having to think hard about the words before he’s able to summon them. 

“No,” he breathes, flipping over on the bed and beginning to grind his erection against the mattress. He moans at the brief feeling of relief, continuing to roll his hips. 

You sigh and slink down against the door, racking your brain for what could have happened. He was never like this, loud and obvious, he usually was always making some feeble attempt to hide from you, no matter how bad of a job he did. 

You’d heard of flowers with an aphrodisiac pollen in them before, but you’d only ever heard of them being found on Naboo. You were systems away from there, though, wondering briefly to yourself how in Kriff’s name they could have ended up in the outer rim. 

Your thoughts are cut off sharply by Din’s loud cry as he moves harder against the mattress, chasing even the smallest fraction of pleasure he can get. He whimpers pathetically and bites his lip, frustrated at his inability to cum. He didn’t know what else to do, his hands didn’t work and the bed didn’t work. 

He hears your sigh against the door and his thoughts begin reeling to you. Maybe he would find relief if you helped him, he thought. 

He reaches over and slips on his discarded helmet, groaning as he flips over and whimpering at the loss of pressure on his still clothed cock. 

“Please,” he manages to choke out, writhing in pain with every moment that passes.

“Please what? I don’t know how to help you,” you explain, your voice a little wobbly. Din’s profane display was certainly having its effect on you, your cunt absolutely dripping with each new little sound he makes, his curses and plea’s muttered harshly under his breath. 

“Please, I just… I need you, I need something,” he growls, his fists tightening around the sheets as he hears the door open slightly. He nearly cums just from the sight of you, his long tee shirt the only thing covering your frame. 

“I think… I think that flower had, uhm, a kind of pollen in it,” you explain, but the words are lost on Din. He’s completely unable to think about anything besides his all consuming need to cum, about the way his cock and ass are throbbing and in need of attention. 

You quickly realize this, your eyes glued to his heaving chest coating in a sheen of sweat. His helmet turns to you, his whole body wiggling under your stare. 

“Please,” he whimpers pathetically, feeling his eyes begin to brim with tears. He was never usually this desperate, always putting on a hard and dominant exterior when he was intimate with people. Right now, though, that exterior was melted away, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Din, I can’t...” you trail off, unwilling to take advantage of the state he was in. You knew he wanted you, even without the pollen; this wasn’t the first time you’d heard him moaning and pleading for you. But his thoughts were scrambled right now, be you sure as hell didn’t want your first time to be under the influence of whatever drug he’d ingested. 

Maybe there was some other way you could help, though. You knew he probably was itching to be inside of you, to have something inside of him, but you couldn’t do that, not right now. 

You crawl up onto the bed with him, Din’s body immediately surging up and capturing you in his arms. Just the contact of your skin against his calms his burning body just slightly, quelling his urge to cum momentarily. 

He leans his helmet against your chest, panting heavily.   
“‘S so hot.” He mumbles, keeping you trapped in his embrace. The momentary relief doesn’t last long, though, the throbbing pain in his dick only returning in full swing. He groans out and ruts his clothed cock against you, whimpering when you push him back down on the bed. 

“I… I can help you, I think. Are you okay with this?” You ask quietly, rubbing your own thighs together in a weak attempt to seek friction. You reach into his underwear and pull out his cock, gently stroking up and down the shaft. 

He practically sobs out at your touch, bucking into your hands. You make comforting little shushing noises and continue to stroke him, watching as the muscles in his chest tense beneath you. 

“Better?” You ask gently. He responds with a warbled moan, nodding his helmet up and down rapidly. 

“Yes,” he breathes, bucking his hips into your hand once more. “Don’t stop.” 

“I won’t,” you assure him, leaning down to lick the tip of him just slightly. The salty taste of precum fills your mouth, and you’re unable to contain your own moan as you lick a stripe up his length. 

He makes a high pitched noise of pleasure, hardly able to contain himself as your mouth works him. He feels a primal urge inside of him at the sight of you with your lips wrapped around his cock, threading a hand in your hair and tugging on it sharply. 

He feels the vibrations of your moan around him, gritting his teeth and thrusting up into your mouth. You feel fucking heavenly around him, and in the back of his foggy mind he can’t help but imagine how good your cunt would feel for him, too. Would it be warm and wet like this, grip him tightly the way you are now?

He feels himself at the precipice of his release, his balls drawing up as you take him all the way down your throat. He revels in the way you construct around him, gagging and pulling off before descending on him once more. He tightens his grip on your head as he feels himself begin to cum, letting out a sharp cry and thrusting deeply into your mouth. 

You struggle to swallow down his whole load as the hot, salty pumps continue to jet down your throat, Din’s prolonged groan fueling you. 

The cloud begins to fade as he starts coming down, your mouth releasing him with a loud pop. He can barely catch his breath as he lets his head flop back against the pillows, his muscles relaxing slightly. 

You look damn near ready to explode, though, flushed hot and red and still laying on the bed between his legs. He reaches a hand forward and grabs you by the chin, nudging your head up to look at him slightly. 

“Did you like that?” He murmurs, grateful for the dissipation of his brain-fog. You deserve to get off, too, and he isn’t quite sure he would have been able to manage that in the state he was in. 

You nod against him, your eyes hazy with lust. He coos at you and drags his thumb over your plush lips, smearing the leftover drop of his cum still residing on the corner of your mouth. 

“Suck,” he demands, letting out a pleased hum when you take his fingers into your mouth obediently. Once he feels you’ve wetted them enough, he pulls them out, cock twitching at the sight of the strand of salvia stringing his fingers to your mouth. 

He flips you over and pushes you down against the bed, hovering on top of you as his hands pin yours above your head. You wiggle a little in protest, but don’t say a word.   
“You wanna get off too, baby?” He murmurs, watching you as you shift your thighs to rub against each other, chasing the tiny amount of friction. 

“I… you don’t have to,” you say shyly. Din lowers one of his hands to your face, cupping it endearingly. 

“You helped me. I’m only returning the favor,” he purrs, dragging his wet fingers down your body and lifting up the large shirt covering you. He’s pleased to find that you’ve neglected wearing a bra tonight, running his fingers over your pert nipples. 

You moan and arch into his touch, whimpering when he punches one of them and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. He chuckles darkly at the way he’s got you so worked up already, although he supposes he can’t be one to talk. You had him quivering beneath you just moments ago, desperately begging you to fuck him. 

He groans when his fingers find their way down to your panties, smiling when he feels that they’re soaked through. He tsks and pulls them off, running his fingers along the lips of your pussy.

“Oh, sweetheart. So wet for me,” he praises, thrusting one single finger within you. You cry out and arch your back at the welcome intrusion, wriggling around beneath him. He brings his other arm down on your hips, stilling your movements. 

“You can take it, baby. Be good,” he coos, adding another finger and beginning to thrust in and out of you. 

You’re practically seeing stars within moments of him putting his fingers in you, knuckle deep in your cunt. It’s almost pathetic how quickly you feel yourself unraveling for him, mewling out his name in pants. 

The contrast of the man above you versus the one who’s cock you had in your mouth just minutes ago was startling, but not unwelcome. It seemed the second the fog of the pollen had cleared, Din was ready to take charge, leaping at the opportunity to loom above you.   
He feels your cunt tense and begin to squeeze his fingers, a signal of your pending release. He chuckles and speeds up, watching with a pleased smile as you writhe around and moan lewdly. 

“Gonna cum for me, sweet girl?” He murmurs harshly, a sick smile twisting on his features when you nod rapidly.   
“That’s it,” he praises gently, working you through it, “come for me.” 

You squeeze around his fingers and obey his instruction and you cry out, bringing your hands up to grapple at his bare shoulders as he finger-fucks you through your high.

“Good girl,” he whispers, one hand coming up to your cheek and wiping your tears of pleasure as the other one slips from your pussy, leaving you with an empty feeling.   
Din brings the fingers up to his mouth, sticking his hand beneath his helmet and sucking on them. He moans at the taste of you, desperate to have his tongue buried within you. Maybe next time, he could get you to wear a blindfold so he could. 

He removes the hand and begins using them to caress you, his soft touches reminding you of the side of Din you had yet to see much of thus far. He’s gentle as he pulls you to his bare chest, his hands stroking through your sweaty hair.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs first, and you shake your head in protest, tightening your grip around his waist. 

“No, no, no. It’s my fault anyway. I just had to pick those flowers,” you argue. He laughs a little and shakes his head, his coarse hands soothing as they caress you gently. 

“Maybe so. But… it was nice.”

“Yeah,” you agree, following him as he lays back against the pillows. You nuzzle your head into his armpit and settle beside him, sighing at the contact. You don’t bother thinking about the long term repercussions of what you just did with Din; right now, they don’t matter. All there is to worry about is the two of you, tucked together in a pile of limbs and heavy with sleep. 

He wishes you could see his soft smile under the helmet as he hears your soft snoring beside him, lulling him to the best sleep he’s had in cycles.


End file.
